


Hey Goodlooking

by ST_teller



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_teller/pseuds/ST_teller
Summary: This story has no resemblance to the real person in life. Apologies for any grammar and spelling errors.This is just a fan fiction purely for creativity and entertainment purposes. Thank you.This is my very first posting. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no resemblance to the real person in life. Apologies for any grammar and spelling errors.  
> This is just a fan fiction purely for creativity and entertainment purposes. Thank you.  
> This is my very first posting. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing them.

Hi Mabel!” Tom cheek kisses his favourite photographer, Mabel from GQ. 

“Tom! We meet again!” Mabel returns the favour. 

They are at another one of those end of the year parties and it’s only November. Tom is in one of his suits; dark blue pinstripe double-breasted suit. His short golden curls dyed dark brown. He had finished shooting ‘I saw the Light’. Chatting with people some he doesn’t even know but he is polite so he didn’t saything. His champagne on hand, at last found a familiar face among the sea of strangers.

“How many of these are you invited?” Mabel rolls his eyes.

Tom chuckles softly, “Oh I don’t know. I’ve to ask Simon. One of these days, I get to choose which ones I want to go.”

“Amen brother. I just go for the free food and booze.” They laughed.

\-----------------------------

“Oh come on Y/n! We’re going to be late!” Amber taps her foot impatiently. “Okay, okay!” Y/n runs down the stairs. Y/n straight shoulder length dark brown hair in mess, flowing everywhere. “Wait.” Amber inspects her ensemble. “Your hair is in a mess.” Amber uses her hands to flatten and put them in place. She looks down and puts her hand on her hip, “You’re wearing flats?”

“Why not?” Y/n knows she was told specifically to wear heels but she thought she will make them late enough so that Amber has not notice. 

“Go up and get a pair of heels. Now!” Amber raising her voice, scolding Y/n like a child who refuses to wear appropriate clothes to school. 

“Do I have to? We’re going to be late.” Y/n whined. 

“Y/n you do know what I do for a living right? I’m a fashion stylist!” Amber throws her hand up in the air dramatically. “Intern to the Assistant stylist.” Y/n mumbles under her breath. 

Amber continues her speech, “What will others say if I can’t vet my own best friend’s clothes!” Turns and looks at Y/n with her puppy dog eyes, “So please for my sake, go and get the heels.” 

“Fine!” Y/n storms up the stairs and brings a pair of nude heels. Showing them to Amber, “Happy?” Amber did her appraisal again much to Y/n’s annoyance. She nods, approvingly. Opening the door Amber in front followed by Y/n, Amber hesitates, “Wait, one more thing,” she turns around licking her her thumb twice, goes to Y/n cheek and rubs something off. Y/n cringes.

“There. Now you’re my perfect model.” Amber smiles and walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

“Man, it’s getting late. I got an early flight tomorrow.” Tom did a brother handshake and goes for the hug. 

“Nah I understand. You’re now an A-lister, man.” Idris Elba wearing a single breast maroon suit. Raising his champagne glass as he watches Tom leaving, “See ya at Anna Wintour’s Christmas party yeah?” 

Tom turns around and gives him his most charming smile, “Yeah. Sure.” He did not sound entirely convinced he would go but as usual Simon will make him go. He would say it’s good for exposure. Checking his mobile to check what time is his flight when he heard a commotion at the entrance. Looks up, he sees a platinum blonde head bobs up and down. He is tired and really wants to leave, not even a gate crasher can stop him. 

“I’m really invited to the party! I even got an invite! Check your list again!” Amber demanded the doorkeeper as she stabs her finger at the clipboard.

“I’m sorry, Madam. I don’t see you on the guest list. If you don’t leave, I might have to…”The petite woman tells Amber calmly but firmly. 

“No. I’m not leaving!” Amber crosses her arms and glares at the doorkeeper. 

Y/n strolls into the storm, “Hey why you still here?”

Amber turns to Y/n and whispers in her ear. “Do you have the invite?”

Y/n stare in pretend shock, “Oh I thought you didn’t need the invite, Miss I-don’t-need-the-fucking-invite-coz-people-know-me.”

“Shit, Y/n now it’s now not the time to play ‘I told you so’ game. Do you have it or not?” Amber hisses.

“Oh what would you do without me. Of course I do!” Y/n whips out the invite. Amber snatches it from Y/n.  
With a smug look on her face, “Fine, here’s the fucking invite.” She tossed it onto the clipboard. The doorkeeper reads it against the guest list and nods. “Right, Miss Pecker and her plus one. Please come in.” she say rather loudly. Amber cheeks turns beetroot but marches in following behind her, Y/n sniggers.

“Your last name is Pecker?” When Y/n manages to catch up with her.

“Shut up.” Amber scowls at Y/n.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
Tom weaves through the crowd while smiling tightly and apologetically murmurs to everyone who tries stop him from leaving. Just a few more heads to go till he reaches the exit. Once he is out of here, first thing he wants to do is that a hot shower and sleep. Playing Hank Williams is tough. He had to keep on a very strict diet. Right now this is the thinnest he has ever been, he can barely hold his pants up. He can’t wait to bulk up again.

“Hey, Tom leaving so soon!” He moans internally but plastered on a smile. When he turns around, he knocks into someone. He quickly turns to the person and apologies, a pair of black eyes with black liner glares at him. “Sorry. I didn’t see you.” The glaring eyes softens and smiles tightly as she walks away. 

“Tom!” He felt someone claps his shoulder, Joshua he recognizes but doesn’t remember what or where he know him from. “Still here? I thought you have a flight an early flight.” 

Tom turns on his last ounce of charm, “Yeah, you heard right, man. I’m leaving now. Actually.” However, Joshua manage to hold him for a few more minutes. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Amber leaves Y/n to go meet her colleagues. Feeling bored, she goes to the bar and orders a drink. She is not much of a drinker, mostly wine. Red wine to be precise, she doesn’t like white. It gives her stomach discomfort. She mumbles thanks to the bartender and turns around to face the crowd.

Actually, she rather be at home writing her never-ending novel. She dreams of becoming a writer like JK Rowling. She is her idol. Y/n as usual always come late to everything in life including to finding out what she wanted to do. Throughout her life she had plenty of dreams but most of them didn’t work out. So she went into corporate as a Personal Assistant to a group of Directors. She guess that’s her talent, taking care of people business. After years of taking care of people, she felt restless. She knows she has more to give than babysitting a group of adult babies. 

Tom is getting irritated by the minute talking Joshua who keeps on talking and talking. But the english in him find so hard not to stop him. His mind desperately searching for some excuse to leave when his eyes landed on her. She is sitting at the bar alone drinking wine. He decides to make a break for it. “Hey, Josh. Mind if I get a drink. Kinda parched here.” Tom licked his dry lips. “Oh yeah, Sorry mate. Go ahead.” He waves him off. Tom strolls towards the bar. 

“Hey good-lookin.” Glancing at her, Tom drawls as he asks for red wine from the bartender. Cursing himself in his head, he just cannot shake off Hank Williams. It’s been a month.

Y/n turns her head, giving him a head to toe scan. “Well, hello there Stranger. You ain’t too bad yourself Mister.” she winks. Tom rubs his neck nervously, “Yeah sorry about that. Just can’t shake him off yet.” His gorgeous blue eyes gazes at her. Y/n cannot believe her luck, Tom Hiddleston is trying to flirt with her. She thinks it’s either of them is drunk or there is something in the wine. “Oh don’t worry. I kinda get it.” Y/n takes a sip of her wine. 

Tom gives her a once over-look. She has straight black hair with heavy bangs, not sure if that’s a wig or her real hair. He decides it’s not polite to ask perhaps later when they get to know each other a little better. Her sleeveless shiny black dress looks out of place and era. As she consciously crosses her legs, the hems of her dress shifts up exposing more of her shapely thighs. Before choking on his wine, he quickly drowns his glass and ask the bartender for another.

Y/n tries to save whatever dignity she has left by pulling down the hems of her short dress. She wonders why Amber makes her dress in this and makes a mental note to set the dress on fire when she gets back. At the same time, she enjoys the effect it has on Tom. Perhaps, she will keep the dress after all. 

“Erm sorry for bumping into you earlier.” Tom needed to keep the conversation going if he’s going to stay for the whole night might as well with good company. Beautiful and Sexy company prefered. She waves him off, “Oh it’s all right. You can’t see anyone under 5’7” right? And that’s with heels.” she laughs nervously. Tom remembers looking down, her feet can barely touch the floor. She is more of petite and sexy 5’1. “Oh come on. Don’t make me out like I’m a giant. I’ve seen people taller than me.” Tom shifts his stool closer to her.

Y/n feels slightly uncomfortable with his closeness, she grips the stem of her glass tightly. For her to be in control again, she starts on a safe topic, “So I hear you’re a Shakespeare geek. My favourite is MacBeth. What’s yours?” Tom’s blue eyes lights up and breaks into a wide smile. Bingo. 

Y/n and Tom talked about Shakespeare for seems like hours. Y/n loves to watch Tom talk passionately, so animated; eyes widen, smiling, arms and hands gesturing as he tells her his favourite play. Y/n tries very hard to keep up with him as she wasn’t that a great student what she learns is usually on the job. So she asks him questions about Shakespeare , he gets really excited and starts a lecture on it. She won’t mind taking his class if he is the lecturer. Suddenly, he stops and stares at her. Y/n narrows her eyes at him, “What’s the matter? Did I spill wine on me?” She looks down at her dress. Tom smiles shyly and leans into her ear, “You know, you look like Cleopatra.” he whispers. Y/n looks down and blushes. Tom moves away, grinning from ear to ear.

Tom knows how to charm the ladies. He can feel it in his bones that she has the hots for him. He tells himself to be patient and he might just get lucky tonight. She slowly lifts her eyes, “Which one? The Elizabeth Taylor or the real Cleopatra?” the corner of her mouth curls up. Caught off by surprise with her question, for once he does not know the answer to that. His brain can only come up an image of Elizabeth Taylor but the real Cleopatra? He doesn’t know how the real Cleopatra looks like. His mind swirls with a thousand questions; does anyone know how the real Cleopatra looks like? Someone must have discovered it otherwise she won’t mention the real Cleopatra if someone hasn’t.

For the first time tonight, Y/n managed to shut Tom up. She can see his mind turning around in circles searching for the answer. Just when Y/n finishes off her wine, Amber texts ‘Babe sorry. Gg out wif da girls. Dun wait up. Cheers.’ Rolling her eyes, Y/n got abandoned again. She wonders why she even bother bringing her when she going to run off anyway. Y/n checks her watch,a simple leather strap watch the only thing that a mismatch in the outfit Amber picked out for her. It was her grandfather’s. Her watch shows 11pm. She hops off the bar stool. She feels bad leaving him to sweat over her question. 

Tom realises she had gotten off her seat, he panics, “Wait, where are you going?” Tom hopes she is only going to the ladies and will return soon. She gives him a sad smile, “Sorry I’ve got to go. My carriage will turn into a pumpkin unless I return home before midnight.” Tom’s heart sank. “But I haven’t answer your question.” He knows it’s a lame attempt to get her to stay but he had to say it. “I know.” she winks and turns to leave. She is half way across the room when Tom stands up and shouts, “How will I tell you the answer!” Being 6’2 has it’s advantages, he can see her stopped walking and turning around, “C’est la vive!” she shouts back her answer. Dejected Tom looks on as she walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

2 years later….

“Y/n have you sent over the exam package to Dubai?” Mr Logan pops his head into Y/n’s cubicle. 

Y/n eyes moves away from the desktop screen, “Yes, Mr Logan. I’ve mailed them yesterday. They should reach Dubai in 7 days.” 

Mr Logan nods, “Thanks. How many times must I tell you to call me Eric?”

“Many times, Mr Logan.” Y/n eyes move back to the screen. Y/n knows Eric is still there, “Is there anything else Mr Logan?” She hears a long sigh, mumbles nothing and leaves.

Y/n had quit her job as Personal Assistant and got a job as Examinations Officer for HR Further Education Institution. The hours are better and less babysitting but it’s no closer to her dream. Megan pops her head from her cubicle, “You do know he like you right?” Y/n eyes focuses on the screen. Twirling her hair, “Why not you give him a chance?”

Y/n turns and looks up at her strawberry-haired colleague, “Babe, you know I got stuff to do. Ain’t got no time to babysit. Besides, the whole office knows you like him.” Meghan blushes. Turning her head back to the screen, “Now is 2017, no need to wait for the guy to make the move. We’re not getting out here alive anyways. Do what you gotta do. Worst case scenario, you have to leave. It’s not the end of the world.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Meghan slips back down to her cubicle.

“Oh Babe!” Y/n shouts from her cubicle. 

“Yeah?” Meghan muffled voice behind the thick wall. 

“I can’t lunch with you today. Told Mr Logan I’m taking half day, gotta run some errands yeah?” Y/n waited for her reply with bated breath.

“But we leave together okay?” Y/n rolls her eyes, each time they leave for lunch Eric always happens to be leaving for lunch too. They will always take the lift together much to Y/n annoyance. What’s even more annoying, Eric tries to make small talk. Y/n hates small talk. She finds them a waste of time, talking to someone about something that does not interest her. Now, if someone were to talk about Shakespeare.

\--------------------------

“Hi Y/n. Going for lunch?” Eric standing beside Y/n and Meghan. They stand waiting for the lift. Y/n can feel Meghan fidgeting beside her.“Yes, Mr Logan. I’m on half day. You approved of it last week?” Meghan’s hand pulling on Y/n’s arm. Ignoring her colleague, Y/n stares at the lift door and tries to mentally summon the lift.

Eric clears his throat uncomfortably, “Yes. You said you need run errands. Can I give you a lift?” Just then the lift doors opened and everyone goes in. The lift door closes.

“Thank you for your offer. I’m fine.” Y/n still refusing to face Eric. The awkward ride down from the 13th floor continues unbearably long. 

The lift stops after 2 long minutes ride. As the door opens, a very tall, golden haired with gorgeous blue eyes appears standing surrounded by a group of people. Her office building also hosts a few other companies like in the Education, Accounting and Artist Management industry. The people working around and in the building are used to have celebrities coming in and out of the building. They are mostly B-grade or C-grade types. Sometimes do they have an occasional A-lister stopping by. Y/n guessed today is one of those days except this one owes an answer to her riddle.

“Yeah, I know. That’s what she said.” Tom laughs as the lift door opens. He sees a woman who looks very familiar but he cannot remember where he had seen her. Tom always remembers a beautiful woman but this one escapes him. As he sides steps to his side, letting her and her friend pass. He searches her face in his memory. This frustrates him to the point he did not hear anything that is being said. Still trying to recall, Tom and his group walks into the lift.

Y/n and Meghan strolls down the lane of shops. Both sides of the lane are shops selling a variety of lunchtime food, snacks or salads whichever one prefers. After breathing a sigh of relief that at last Eric got the message, retreats into her head. She cannot believe he did not recognise her. Honestly, how could he when she’s not wearing the stupid wig and the eyeliner. “So what are you feeling today?” Meghan taps her chin thoughtfully.

“Sorry what?” Y/n snaps back out of her head.

“Lunch? What are you in the mood for today?” Meghan narrows her eyes at Y/n

Smiling apologetically, “Sorry, hrm I think, I will have vegetarian today.” 

Meghan chuckles, “Vegetarian?” 

“And why not?” Y/n seems to be taken aback at Meghan’s reaction.

“Oh I would have thought you’re a sausage kinda of gal.” Meghan laughs hooking Y/n’s arm.

Y/n grins, “If only if it’s this long,” Y/n using her forefinger on both hands, showing the length of her preference to be more than 6 inches. Both women burst out in laughter.

\--------------------------------

Tom is seated with his entourage at a large round meeting table however only his physical self is there, his mind is still thinking about the woman he met at the lift.

“So Tom you agree?” Mr Hatched raises his eyebrow questionably at Simon. Simon give Tom a hard nudge in the ribs. Surprised at the sudden pain, Tom grunts and scowls at Simon. “Tom, did you hear anything that was being said?” Mr Hatched crosses his arms on his big belly. Sitting across from Tom, his green eyes darken with anger. He did not like being ignored. 

Tom flashes his million-dollar smile, “I’m sorry Mr Hatched. You were saying?” 

Mr Hatched, the theatre producer melts by breathing out a long sigh, “Kenneth Branagh wants you to play Hamlet in his play of his direction.”

Tom furrows his eyebrows, “Okay.” He had just finished doing all the promotions for Marvel’s Ragnarok. He does feels blessed about getting work but he wants to have a break in between jobs. His jet lag is getting worse with every flight. It would be nice to have someone to hang with even if it’s just only for a short while. Tom is still a romantic at heart but after the Taylor Swift fiasco, he should stick with non-famous and not attached single women. He has learnt his lesson. 

Mr Hatched, leans forward putting his arms on the table, “Kenneth specifically asks for you. You owe him.” Tom nods like he has a choice. Suddenly a lightbulb goes off in his head, “Simon I got to go. Now.” Tom hurriedly gets off his armchair. 

Simon gritting his teeth, “Where the fuck are you going? We’re in a meeting!” Tom is already putting on his coat. 

“I know where I’ve seen her! I remember!” Tom goes for the door. “And yes, I agree for Hamlet. Simon you know what to do. Bye!” Tom almost flies out the door leaving Simon at the mercy of a group of angry clients.

Tom rushes to the lift lobby and urgently presses for the lift. His watch shows it’s 1pm. He presses again for the lift. Unable to wait a moment longer, he decides to take the stairs. Using his long legs, he jumps down 5 steps each time. He prays that she is one of those who eat their lunch slowly. 

“See ya tomorrow!” Meghan waves off Y/n as she goes back to office.

Y/n heaves a sigh of relief and mumbles “Peace at last.” Finally she gets to eat her samosas. Y/n loves Meghan but she talks nonstop about Eric. Every lunchtime, they discuss about how Meghan could ask Eric out without being too direct. They come up with all sorts of plans from simple like leaving a post-it note on his desk to the out right silly like getting drunk during the annual Halloween party and confess to him. 

The lunch crowd is thinning when Tom reaches the first floor. Feeling confident, he marches down the lane only to find a dozen shops on either side. “Fuck.” he mutters under his breath. Tom has already put on his celebrity disguise, a plain cap and sunglasses. Pulling down on his cap, “Well, better get a move on then.” 

For 45 minutes Tom looks, searched and scanned each corner of every shop. Tom is tired and hungry when he got to the 12th shop, he got lucky. Right there in the corner, eating a sandwich and checking her mobile he found her. He steps out of the shop and looks up. ‘Lailtha Vegetarian Sandwich’ is the shop called. He goes back in and orders something from the counter. With a bottle of mineral water and a mushroom and tomato sandwich he approaches her table.

“Hey there good-lookin.” Y/n looks up from her mobile hearing a familiar voice. 

She smiles. “Hey, there stranger.” Y/n is amazed how different he looks. His golden hair cut short and neat. He had put on some weight; under that blue sweater she definitely knows those are muscles judging by the size of his thighs and arms. In the day, his superpowers, his megawatt smile and blue crystal eyes seems hypnotising.

“Is this seat taken Madame?” Tom hand touched the back of the chair opposite her. Y/n shakes her head. “Why thank you.” Tom smiles, placing his lunch on the table. “I don’t think you told me your name.” Tom sits opposite her. 

Y/n stretches out her hand, “I’m Y/n. A pleasure.” Tom shakes her hand. With a twinkle in his blue eyes, “Oh no, the pleasure's all mine,” 

Y/n and Tom chatted like old friends as though the years passed did not mean anything and the conversation eventually turns to Shakespeare. “Oh I found out which Cleopatra you look like?” His eyes dancing mischievously.  
Y/n impressed he still remembers, “That’s good. What’s your answer?”

“I’ll tell you over dinner? Say this Friday?” Tom raises his eyebrows expectantly.Y/n knew there is a catch somewhere with these crafty handsome men, “Hrm, let me check my schedule.” Y/n pretends to check her calendar on her mobile which already know she is available on Friday. “Okay, I’m free. Where?”

“Great. The venue is a surprise. I will need to know how to reach you.” Tom tilts his head up and gulps down his mineral water.

Y/n narrows her eyes, “Sneaky. Fine. Your mobile please.” A grinning Tom hands his mobile over after keying his password.

Y/n dials her own number in his mobile and gives hers a miscall from his mobile, “There. Now I have your number and you have mine.” She returns his mobile, “Thank you. I guess I’ll see you this Friday.”


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday night

Y/n and her colleagues are out in a club celebrating Meghan’s birthday. The music is loud and the beats are catchy. Everyone is on the the dance floor except for Y/n. She is not much of a club goer. She stays at the bar to people watch. “Not dancing?” Y/n turns and finds Eric holding a glass of beer. Surprisingly, Eric came, he usually backs out whenever he get invited to celebrate a colleague's birthday in a club. 

Shouting over the loud music,”Nah, I’m good sitting here.” She turns away from him. Y/n wishes he just go away.

“Yeah me too!” Eric shouts. He whispers into Y/n ear, “How about we go someplace quiet? Where we can talk?” He waits for her reply.

Y/n anger is simmering but Eric is her boss so she has to be polite but firm, “No, it’s fine. I’m here for Meghan. Looks like she’s having fun.” Eric turns his attention to Meghan who is dancing and enjoying herself with the rest of the colleagues. 

Eric takes a drink of his beer, “I’m not much of a dancer. Never have been. I’m only here cause I’m bored. Besides, I prefer quiet girls like you.”Y/n skin crawls when he said the last sentence. She refuses to engage him any further and makes a move. 

Eric notices Y/n starts to move away and quickly grabs her elbow, “Hey where you’re going?” Y/n surprised that Eric had the audacity to touch her. 

“Let me go, Eric.” Y/n tries to pull away but his grip is strong. 

“So now, you call me Eric. Is it because of outside office hours? Damn woman like you a so uptight.” Eric leans in and tries to kiss Y/n’s neck but she leans away from him and immediately tries pulling her arm to get away from him.

“LET ME GO ERIC.” Y/n screams hoping her voice is loud enough for someone to call the bouncers. 

Suddenly, a large hand wraps around her upper arm. Another hand shoves Eric away so hard that he releases Y/n’s elbow. “Didn’t you hear what she said asshole? Or you want me to explain it to you?”

Y/n gaze up and sees Tom, his eyes flashes with anger like Coriolanus, a play she had seen him in. He holds Y/n closer and tighter, she can hear his heartbeat; beating hard and strong lean muscles. She never felt so safe in another man’s arms. Eric shocked at Tom sudden appearance but the club is dim with flashes of techo lights flashing he cannot see clearly who pushed him, “Who the fuck are you?” Eric shouts. 

By then, the commotion had reached the bouncers. They begin to grab Eric by his arms and drag him away. “A black eye if you don’t back off!” Tom shouts. Tom turns to Y/n, “Are you all right? Did he hurt you?” His arm still around her. Y/n is still a little shaken so she only manages a nod. 

“Y/n! Are you okay?” She hears Meghan coming over to her side. Other colleagues start to gather around. Meghan reaches for Y/n and hugs her tightly. Meghan releases Y/n, holding her hands,”Can’t believe that jerk! How could he! Asshole!” 

“Meg, I think I want to go now.” Meghan nods then tilts her head only now she realises they are not alone. Her eyes widen and her mouth hanging, before she can say anything, Y/n announces,“I’ll make a move, yeah? I’m really tired.” Not waiting for her to answer, Tom and Y/n leaves the club.

When they are outside, “Tom I’m safe, you can let me go now.” Y/n gaze up at him, chuckling. Immediately Tom unwrapped his arm and puts his hand in his jeans pocket. His other free hand rubbing his neck, “Sorry.” he mutters. Part of her wants his arm to remain but another part of her doesn’t want to appear too clingy. He is after all a A-lister celebrity. She is just a plain Jane, a nobody.

As they were leaving, the manager of the club approached, “Madam, sorry this happened to you. Are you alright? Do you want to press charges?” Y/n rubs her elbow where Eric held her, “Yes, I am.” The manager nods, “If you don’t mind, could you wait awhile longer? The police might want to get your statement.” The manager’s eyes flickers to Tom and back to Y/n. 

Y/n moaned internally “All Right.” She feels Tom warm hands enveloping hers. The manager nods and leaves them. Turning to Tom, “Sorry to trouble you.” Under the harsh streetlight, Tom’s face is like an angel looking down at her, “Hey it’s alright. I’m sure they want my statement too.” Tom reaches for his mobile and calls Simon. He needs to keep this out of the press. 

After the police officers came and take their statement, Tom and Y/n leaves the scene. They walked in silence for a while, “Hey, I’ll take you home?” Tom gazes down at Y/n. She nods. Tom brings her to his Jaguar and sends her home. At her doorstep, “Sorry for tonight, I…”Y/n started. Tom puts his finger on her lips, “No, it’s not your fault. Never your fault. It’s that son of a mongrel.” Y/n cannot help but giggle at the reference. “At last a smile.” Tom grazes her face with his knuckles and quickly puts his hands into his jeans pocket. They stare into each other eyes briefly before Tom broke the ice, “Right, sorry for asking this. I know it’s bad timing. Are we still on for tomorrow?” Tom puppy dog eyes, looks expectantly at her. “I’ll let you know?” Y/n feels bad but she cannot deal with this now. Tom nods, “Good night. Get some rest.” Y/n nods and watches Tom jogs off to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

3 years later….

Tom and Y/n never went on their date. By then Tom was busy with Hamlet rehearsals. Y/n quit her job despite reassurance from the management that Eric is fired. Y/n decided she cannot put off her dream any longer. Working at nights and weekends to support herself, making her days free to write. Some weekends, she sings at clubs. By chance, one of the band member from a club she is a regular at is getting married but her wedding singer had bailed out the last minute. Y/n was put in touch with Jack, her wedding planner.

“Y/n! Thanks for coming at the last minute.” Jack shakes Y/n hand.

“No problem, Jack. Where can I put my coat?” Y/n takes off her coat, revealing a simple black dress with a sweetheart neckline and a pair of gold stud earrings. “Oh I’ll take your coat. You’ll wait here till I call for you. Don’t worry I’ll only take a few minutes. Thanks again Y/n. You’re a gem.” Jack takes her coat and leaves the room. After a few minutes waiting in the stuffy room, Jack came in and ushers Y/n out. 

Y/n and Jack goes up on stage, he whispering something to the band. Y/n had informed Jack of her list of songs. Most of the songs are typical at weddings except for a few, she likes to cater special songs at each wedding to keep them different. She didn’t need to ask the wedding couple because she knew them well. Actually, Y/n had turned them down when they approached her, she need to do research on her book. Y/n had no choice but to step in when their own wedding singer bailed. 

Y/n turns around to make sure they are all on the same page. The band members nods solemnly. “What a lively bunch.” she mutters under her breath turning to face the audience.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, apologies for keeping you waiting. Give a round of applause for Y/n! Please enjoy your dinner.” Jack announces.

\----------------------------------------

“Mother. Please let’s hurry up. I really need to go.” Tom dragging his heels as he mopes behind her. 

Diana turns around, “Oh it will only be a short while, dear. It’s your cousin wedding. At least someone in our family has found someone. A nice girl too. His mum is so blessed.” she shot Tom a raised eyebrow. 

Tom rolled his eyes. Feeling anxious, the play will be starting soon and he needs to get back to rehearsals. Tom sports a beard around his lips and chin. He lets his hair grow, natural golden curls frames his angelic face. Both mother and son are standing with the bride and groom, Anson and Rose at the reception.

“I’m sorry Anson, we really cannot stay. Tom here needs to get back to London.” Diana gazes at Anson sadly.

“Oh no worries, Aunt Di. You needn’t come if you can’t. You can always come visit later.” The happy groom hugs her. He wonders why she even bothered to come given they are distant cousins. He is sure Tom the international star has no shortage of eligible women. Glancing at Tom, he senses he is uncomfortable as well.

Tom smiles awkwardly at Anson. He barely know the groom muchless met him before this. His mum is still talking to the wedding couple, he decides to give his mother a slip. He heads for the bar. When he reaches, orders his drink and turns to face the stage. “Not bad turn out for a bartender.” Taking in the view, he savours his drink, calming him. Moments later a beautiful voice begins to serenade the hall. 

Y/n finishes her third song and requests for a break. She steps down to get a drink when she felt a hand touched her upper arm, instinctively she flinches. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Y/n turns around and sees a handsome man with emerald green eyes, smiling at her. “Hi, I’m Philip Goodwin.” They shakes hands. “I’m Y/n. What can I do for you, Mr Goodwin?” She opens a bottle of mineral water and drinks from it. 

“I’m a representative from Black Cat Records.” He gives his name card to Y/n. 

Y/n raises her eyebrows high in surprise and takes the card from him, “Black Cat Records. Now they look for talents in weddings huh?” Black Cat Records is one of big 4 recording companies. She is surprised to find one of their representative in the wedding. 

Philip chuckles, “Have anyone told you that you have a great voice?” Philip wondered how this angel of a voice managed to go unnoticed all this while. 

Y/n shrugged and nods. Y/n has been approached by a few recording companies since she started being a regular singer at the local bar. 

“Interesting, and why are you not joined any of them?” Philip is fascinated by Y/n, not only by the way she sings but she has a an air of confidence of only a few women has. 

Y/n lets out a long exhale, she had been sending out her completed novel to various publishers. Every single one of them has turned her down. Her funds are getting close to zero on more than one occasion. She wonders if she should be a singer instead of a writer.

Philip thinks Y/n is holding out for a better deal and decides to take a chance. Even she didn’t sign with the company, maybe they could start getting to know each other. “How about we discuss this over dinner?”

When he sees Y/n steps off the stage for her break, Tom drains his drink and heads for the side stage. On his way, he keep thinking on how to start a conversation. As Tom almost reaches to the side stage, he see Y/n and another man talking. As he approaches, he recognises him. Tom has a bad feeling in his stomach seeing Philip Goodwin from Black Cat Records talking to her. As he gets closer, he can hear the conversation. “Have anyone told you that you have a great voice?” he hears him. Tom turns around. 

Tom finds his mother chatting with a few ladies, “Mother, let’s go please.” Tom whispers in her ear. Diana relented her son’s request, apologises and leaves with Tom. On the way out, “So did you find anyone, interesting?” Diana asks in a singsong voice. Without a laugh or a smile, Tom stares out into the sky, “No, mother.” He hears his mother exhales in disappointment.


	6. Chapter 6

Y/n came out of a office building in London Central Business District. The weather is warm. She checks her watch, it says 12 noon pretty soon office workers will come out in droves for lunch. She hurries to her next appointment with Philip Goodwin. She turned down his suggestion for dinner instead she opt for lunch. She met Philip 2 days ago at Rose’s wedding. She recalls seeing Tom was there too. She noticed him when she was talking to Philip, oddly enough he did came quite close but abruptly leaves. Part of her really misses talking to him and doesn’t want to seem too clingy especially after that night. Y/n had sent him a text but he did not reply. She assumed that he is busy. 

Y/n walks into a fancy restaurant at Philip insistence that it has the best soup in London. The restaurant reeks of money and power; the men in their well-tailored expensive suits and the women in their beautiful classy clothes and it’s only Tuesday. She mentions Philip name and is ushered to a seat near a window. Philip is already there waiting. Y/n takes her seat opposite him, “Sorry I’m late.” Y/n waits for the waiter to fill her glass with water. When the waiter is done, she quickly drowns the water in a single gulp.

“Oh no, I’m early. My office is nearby. Shall we order first?” Philip’s emerald eyes shines brightly. 

Y/n reads the menu, although they are in English but it’s too overwhelming for her. Putting the menu back down, “What do you recommend?” 

Philip grins as he interlocks his fingers, “Well I thought you would like…”

\-------------------------------

Tom is in Simon’s car; black SUV with tinted windows, texting his friend Jim for a boys’ night out. It has been awhile. Hamlet’s opening night is coming in 2 weeks’ time. He needed to be relax for him to be focused on the upcoming intensive rehearsals. It is fun and exciting to be working with Kenneth again. He is such a gentleman, always wanting the best out of his actors. 

The car comes to a halt, upon hearing Simon’s cursing, he looks up. They are in London Central Business District by the looks of it. Tall gothic buildings, people crawling out of their offices for lunch and other cars stopping at the red light. His stomach growled. 

Tom nudging Simon, “Can we stop by for lunch?” 

Simon stared at him, “What? Now?” 

Tom turns on his charm, “Please? We are done for the day. Right?” Simon exhales and nods. Simon does anything for his client even if he does not want to. 

Tom opens his internet browser and searches for places to eat nearby. Suddenly Simon exclaimed, “How about there?” Tom looks at the direction Simon is pointing. Before Tom agree, he notices 2 people at the window. Their car is only 2 cars away from the window, he got a clear view. Y/n and Philip Goodwin eating lunch together. Tom suspicion is proved right. “Let’s go someplace else?” Tom pleaded. 

While Tom was watching them, Simon was checking out the restaurant in his mobile. He looks up, “Why? This has the best soup in London.” 

“Simon, please.” Tom begs. 

Simon rolled his eyes, “Fine.” The traffic light turns green and their car starts to move. 

\------------------------------

“So Philip, that’s all you you’re going to offer me?” Y/n reads the contract, again.

“Yes, for now. At least.” Philip replies as his tucks into his gourmet beef burger. “You’re still new in the business. You’ll need some guidance, after a few years or so you can make your own decisions.”

“But this is 5 years, Philip. That’s a long time to be babysitting me. Believe me I know.” Y/n taps at the contract.

“It’s only 5 years Y/n. The years will be over in a flash. If you’re good enough maybe less. I’ll be right there with you every step of the way.” Phlip gazes at her.

Y/n shifts in her seat uncomfortably with the look Philip gives her but she manages to control and press on, “IF I’m good enough? It’s a big If…” she looks out the window. The cars are waiting at the red light. Automatically, her eyes seeks out a dark green Jaguar. She finds only a dark grey Jaguar beside a black SUV with tinted windows in the centre lane. A minute later the traffic light turns green and the cars started a snail pace towards their destinations.

“Y/n you’re underestimating yourself. You have a beautiful voice. Your voice and music to inspire the world. God knows, they need some right now.” Philip clears off his plate.

Y/n turns back to Philip, “My music? I thought it’s my voice and your music.” she retorts.

“Come on, okay. Fine. I’ll not treat you like a glass doll. Yes, it’s the company’s direction or music however it is you want to interpret it. The bottomline is, you’ll be taking a huge step in your career. Don’t tell me you want to spend the rest of your life as a wedding singer?” Philip leans back into his chair crossing his arms, taking in her face as the wheels in her head begins to turn. 

Y/n is tempted to simply sign the contract now. Philip is right, she doesn’t want to spend her life as a wedding singer or club singer. She knows she is destined for greatness, only she didn’t expect her moment of greatness to be in the music business. If she can get her foot in the door maybe if the singing doesn’t turn out to be all that bad, she can get her book published on her own. Y/n re-reads the contract again. 

Philip watches her re-read the contract for the third time. He cannot stop smiling knowing she will sign it. He calls for the waiter to get him the most expensive wine to celebrate. Anyway, he can claim it as part of the business lunch and he might get her as someone more than a just client. It’s like killing two birds with one stone. 

Y/n reaches the last sentence of the contract and decides to change her life. As though Philip could read her mind, he gives her his pen. She takes his Montblanc pen and opens its cap. Just as the tip of the pen touches the paper, Y/n mobile vibrates. She eyes glances at the screen. She squinted at it, skeptically. “What’s the matter?” she hear him ask. She puts down the pen. “Sorry, I need to take this.” Y/n gets up and moves away from the anxious Philip. 

Y/n braced herself and answers the call, “Yes? Yes, this is her.” She listens to the caller intently. Covering her mouth and taking a deep breath, “Thank you, thank you so so much! You’ve no idea what this means to me!” She can barely contain her excitement. “Of course I can drop by. Certainly. I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Yes, thank you so so much!” She rushes back to grab her bag.

“Hey, What’s going on? Where are you going?” Philip surprised at her change of demure. 

Smiling widely, “Sorry Philip. I just got a call for a better offer. I got to go. Sorry. Next time we’ll meet for lunch, my treat!” Y/n winks as she rushes out the restaurant.

Philip cannot believe what had just happened. All it took was one more second for her to sign the contract. One. Rubbing his temples, he stares at empty seat and the unsigned contract opposite him. His boss is not going to like this. “Sir, your wine. Shall I open it?” Philip looks up at the waiter who has a fake smile plastered on his face. “Fuck.” Philip breathes out the word.

\-----------------------------

Later that evening...

The music is blaring, people dancing on the dance floor and some at their tables. It’s Friday night after all, the whole club is packed to the brim. Tom and his old buddies certainly know how to party. They had secured a VIP corner so they won’t be disturbed but that did not stop girls from trying to enter the area. To counter that they have 2 security personnel placed outside, preventing gate crashers. So far they just stopped a group of 5 drunk girls from getting in. It will be a long night for them.

“Tom, this place is lit!” Malcolm dancing along to the DJ beats. Tom getting his groove on, dancing with his 3 best mates; Malcolm, John and Ronin. Tonight Tom is going to party hard and not think of anything else. For a couple of hours, all they do is dance and drink and dance some more. After another round of the DJ best mix, Tom had to leave to attend to nature’s call. 

When Tom came out from the gents, the club had gone quiet. Thinking something terrible must have happened, thankfully the club is still dark enough that Tom can push through the sea of people. Everyone is looking at the empty stage where the DJ is suppose to be, as though waiting for something or someone. 

As Tom wonders what is going on, he felt someone pushed him from behind him, turning around to see Philip Goodwin makes his way through towards the stage. Curious, Tom follows him. Philip’s head keep turning to the brightly lit stage. Tom sees the stage crew setting up some equipment; a drum kit, a couple of speakers and 3 standing microphones. When Tom turns back to Philip, he had disappeared, “Shit.” Tom mutters and frantically search for him. 

\-----------------------------

“Y/n!” She turns around to see Philip. Y/n forces a smile, “Hey what are you doing here?” Thinking after she turned him down earlier, he would disappear. Apparently not. 

Philip shrugs his shoulders, “Oh well, I heard Rosettes lead singer swan performance tonight. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

Y/n frowns, feeling guilty, “Thanks. Sorry about…”

Philip waves her off, “Nah. It’s okay. Part being chewed up by the boss and regulated to be on his shit list for the next 3 months, everything’s fine.” he gives her a strained smile.

“So you’re here to drown your sorrows?” Y/n chuckles.

“That and to hear you for one last time.” Philip rubs his neck nervously. “Maybe go for supper afterwards?”

Y/n hairs on her neck starts to stand, before she could answer, “Y/n come on!” Rose calls out to her. Turning back to Philip, “I’m sorry. I can’t.” Y/n turns away and rushes up the stage.

Tom finds Philip standing beside the stage talking to someone. He couldn’t see who it is. The club-goers seems to get excited for something because their noise is deafening; cheering for Rosettes to come on. Not caring who are the Rosettes are, he pushes on and almost reaches the side stage. He sees the person who Philip is talking to. 

Confirming his suspicion all the along, watching Philip and Y/n talking makes him angry at himself. After all the years, he thought he finally found someone who is not famous and single. The worst part is Y/n had signed on with Cat Records. He had heard her singing at Anson’s wedding, she is talented. He cannot believe he falls for another singer. Tom returns to his mates and parties harder than before. He knows he will pay for this tomorrow morning but he needs to get Y/n out of his system tonight. 

\-------------------------

Y/n unlocks the door and walks in. Kicking off her shoes to the corner and quickly locks the door. Her thick oak door is only installed 3 years ago, together with a few locks and a Lockable Thumbturn Style deadbolt. Only when she knows that everything in her house is not disturbed and secured, only then she can have a piece of mind. She heads for the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Time lapse: After Shooting Avenger Infinity War - 2 years

Tom had just arrived at Heathrow airport when his mobile vibrates, “Yes mother? Yeah, just arrived. Mmmm? What? Is she even in London? All right, all right. I’ll get it done. I’ll mail it over, all right?” He has not even cleared the customs, his mother has already given him errands to do.

Once Tom cleared customs, pick up his bags and waits for Simon outside. He dials for Heather, assistant to Simon, “Hey Heather. You busy? Yeah, I really need a favour. Hmmmm, do you know E.Winters? Good. I guess so. Never read her books. It’s for my mother. Actually it’s for my sister Emma’s Christmas present. According to my mother she loves her books so she wants Me to get Winters book and have her sign. Could you you help me, please? Yes, yes I owe you one. I’ll buy you a big Christmas present okay? Thanks, H.”

\-----------------------

Y/n had arrived in London only a couple of days ahead of Tom. Sitting in a swanky new office at KMPG publishing, Y/n reads her schedule for the 2 weeks, she will be in London. A couple of raps on the door made her look up. A head popped in, Lucy an intern hiding her body behind the door, “Sorry to disturb. Are you free, tomorrow lunchtime?” 

Y/n checks her schedule again, “I’m free but I would rather prefer to eat given the whole morning I’ll be doing interviews. Is it really important?” 

Lucy hesitates to answer. Y/n raises her eyebrow, “Well? If it’s not important. Schedule it before I leave, okay?” Lucy nods and closes the door. Y/n did not mean to be bitchy but her time is precious and limited, looking at the packed schedule for today, “This is going to be a long day.” she lamented aloud.

\------------------------------

Day 10 - Y/n timeline

“Tom, you one lucky bastard!” squealed Heather.

Tom has just stepped out from the voice recording booth when he bumped into Heather. “Excuse me?” Tom narrows his eyes, he has been called loads of things by people especially women but a bastard never. His mother would be appalled if she ever heard anyone said that about him.

“Sorry, got too excited. Walk with me.” Grabs Tom by the arm.

“Yes, Madam.” He blinks and walks with her, discovering a new side of Heather today. 

“Here’s her book,” Tom takes the book from her. Light pink cover with the title written in feminine font in beautiful yet simple calligraphy in black. “At this very moment, she is in this building. 10th floor. She has very little window so you got to catch her before she leaves.” Still looking through the book, unknown to Tom she leads him to the lift. Heather presses the up button. “You’ll meet my friend, Lucy she’s interning at KMPG. She’ll take you to her.” The lift door opens, she pushes the bewildered Tom into the lift. 

As the door is closing, “Wait, how does she look like?” Tom exclaimed.

“Oh she knows you. Don’t worry!” Heather winks.

Tom shakes his head, “No, I meant how does E.Winters look like?” Heather mouthed ‘What’ and started to say something but by then the lift door closes. He presses for the 10th floor. Feeling nervous, he prepares to face an obnoxious famous person though not all famous people are like that but those belonging to the older generation expect some sort of respect entitled to them since they are older. Someone with the name E. Winters he expects someone old.

The lift stops at the 10th floor. When the door opens, a young petite woman with a pixie haircut and red lipstick standing and smiling. “Tom! Come on. We need to hurry.” Half dragging the tall giant through the lift lobby and into KMPG office. After passing by the receptionist and other rooms; they have a lot for a publishing company, they come to a door.“Wait.” Lucy knocks twice and goes in. While waiting, Tom wants to what got his sister Emma obsessed with herf and flip the book to the back cover to find a photograph the author when the door opens.

\---------------------------------

“Lucy, is the VIP here?” Y/n frowns. She hopes it’s not one of those rich ladies getting special treatment just because they or their husbands are famous and rich. Her time is better off writing her next book rather entertaining them. 

“Yes, he’s outside.” Lucy blinkes.

Y/n gets a bad feeling about this, “He? Fine. Let’s get this over with.” She waves Lucy off.

Lucy shuffles back, opens the door motioning to someone behind it to come in. Y/n knows nothing is worse than a rich playboy regardless of age wanting a personal autograph of her book. In the beginning of her rise to current celebrity status, on a few occasions one of those rich playboys thinks after spending lunchtime together is entitled to get touchy feeling. They started to be bitchy when being turned down. 

Y/n is standing and looking outside the window when she heard a cough. Turning around to face him and taking a deep breath, “Y/n, Tom Hiddleston. Tom, she’s Y/n.” 

Lucy feels tension building as Y/n and Tom stare down each other. Lucy compels to explain “Hrm, Tom sorry, look I know you’re expecting someone called E.Winters actually she writes under that name. All authors sometimes do because they want to test the market, you know if the public accepts it. As you already hear since her books became a success, we decided to stick to the name E.Winters but everyone here knows Y/n.”

Y/n decides to break the ice, returns to her desk, “Are we going to stare at each other all day? Cause I don’t have all day.”

Lucy nudges Tom for the book. Cannot take his eyes of her, he hands it to Lucy who places in front of Y/n. She opens the book, without looking up, “Who do I address this to?” Y/n taking out a Montblanc pen.

Lucy exhaled in exasperation, whispers to Tom, “Tom. Tom!” Y/n Taking out a Montblanc pen.

Snapping out of his trance, and tripping over his words,“Oh it’s for erm...my sister, Emma. It’s a Christmas present.” Before writing her message Y/n raises her eyebrow at him, then he realises it’s only September. He blushes.

A minute later, Y/n hands the book to Lucy and she passes it to Tom. “Thank you.” He wanted say more but the words just couldn’t form in his mouth. She has been the only one that has that effect on him ever since they met.

“Okay, I really need to go. My LA flight is tomorrow morning.” Y/n standing up and strolls towards the door. Tom steps aside to let her through though the room has enough space to move, on impulse she brushes her shoulder against him as she leaves her office. 

Tom feels the static electricity charging in the room when they stand staring at each other for that few moments. The current that eventually released when Y/n brushes her shoulder against his arm made him twitch a little. His eyes following her every move till she reaches the door and close it behind her. 

“Tom, are you alright? You look pale.” For a moment, he had forgotten that Lucy is in the room. 

“Sort of.” he replies to her, earning him a puzzled look from Lucy. 

\------------------------------

Tom knocks on the door. “Coming!” he can hear a woman’s voice from behind the door. The door opens, “Tom? What a surprise!” Diana Hiddleston squealed. He gives his mother a hug and walk in heading straight for the kitchen.

Finding her son sitting at the dining table, looking rather sad. “What’s the matter dear?” Diana goes to the sink filling up the kettle.

No answer but she can hear him rummaging through his backpack. Diana puts the kettle on the stove and turns it on. He places a light pink book on the table. Upon seeing the book, she exclaimed, “Oh wonderful! Thank you Thomas! Your sister will be delighted.” Again no answer from him. This make her worried, he is seldom this quiet. Reaching out to touch his hand, “What’s the matter, my dear boy?”

Tom takes her hand in his and squeezes gently, “Mother, you remember this girl I’ve told you about years back? The one who looked like Cleopatra.” Diana honestly cannot recall but nods for her son’s sake. “Well, I found her. Again.” he exhaled.

Carefully choosing her words, “That’s great, dear. How’s she?” Tom gazes into his mother’s eyes, in guilt. Diana patiently waits for her son to tells her the story. She is used to the waiting game.

Closing his eyes, ashamed of what he is admitting, “I...I...jumped into the wrong conclusion about her. Remember Anson’s wedding?” Diana nods. “She was the wedding singer.” Tom opens his eyes and sees Diana raises her eyebrows. “No, no...I didn’t fall for a wedding singer or so I thought is she a singer. Lesson learnt.” Tom winced at the painful memory. He still feels awful dragging his mother into the limelight like that. He senses his mother feels the same way as she shudders. 

“So she’s not a singer?” Diana eyes her son intently. Diana eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Tom shakes his head and taps on the book. “Your Cleopatra is E.Winters?” As soon as she says that the kettle starts to whistle. She get up and prepares tea.

“Well, E.Winters is not even here real name. Her name is Y/n.” Tom leans back into the chair.

Diana pours the hot water into a teapot, “And what’s the problem?”

Tom avoiding looking at his mother,“I might have ignored her due to the fact I thought she’s a would be famous singer. Now I know she’s isn’t. And she’s not really that happy to see me.” 

Diana brings her the teapot and going back for the cups and saucers. Pours tea for Tom and herself before sitting down, “So you want to make amends? Hrmmmm….” she gazes up thoughtfully.

Tom looks at the tea made lovingly by his mother wonders the same thing. When he brings the cup to his lips, his mother quips, “What flowers does she like?” Still avoiding eye contact, Tom feels the hot tea down his throat shrugging his shoulders. 

“Thomas William Hiddleston, I raised you better than that. You should have found out at least what kind of flowers she likes.” Diana chided her son.

“I know. It’s just….I’ve been busy. And we’re not exactly on talking terms.” Tom gazing down in his cup.

“Excuses! Roses. One can never go wrong with roses.” Diana finally drinks her tea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of rape. Kindly take note readers.

Y/n is busy typing away on her computer when she hears 2 knocks on her door. She wonders who on earth would be visiting at this early hours of the morning. Getting up from her comfortable sofa, looks around her home. Contemplating whether to clean up; bottles of beer on the table, clothes strewn everywhere but in the basket for wash, opened bills and mails cluttering her dining table and bags and bags of chips on her sofa. Y/n looks through the peephole, all she sees are roses. Another hard knock on the door and a muffle voice calling out her name. She recognizes the voice. “Oh sod it.” Y/n unbolts and opens the door, slightly hiding the mess behind her.

Lucy standing outside with a large bouquet of roses, almost hiding half of her body “Y/n, sorry to disturb. These came for you.” 

Taking the roses from Lucy, Y/n checks for any indication of the send. Finding none she asks, “Who is it from?” 

Lucy takes a gulp of nervous air, “It’s from him.” She gives a card to Y/n. The white plain post-it size card reads, “Tomorrow at our favourite place for lunch. Please come. Tom.” 

\-----------------------------

Y/n wears black turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans. Y/n takes off her dark blue cap and sunglasses, walks into the sandwich place. The place wasn’t as crowded as before; office workers eating in groups of four or two, the noise is kept at a minimum and smelling the freshly fried samoas. It’s has been a while.

Her eyes gazes up to read their menu and discovers that it has changed. She is still happy to find her samoas is still on the menu otherwise she might have to get her nose checked. She gives her order to the staff. As she waits for her order, she searched the place for him. Just about when she thinks he stood her up, her mobile vibrated. The screen shows him calling.

“Sorry, I’m late. I just reached.” She hears an echo but the sound came from behind her. Turning around, she sees a black cap, head down in a dark blue quilted jacket brushes past her. He tilts his head down, she came face to face a pair mischievous bright-blue eyes winking at her. He strolls in, stopping to stand in the middle of the sandwich place. His back facing her, his head turns from left to right; appearing to be searching for a place. Y/n bite down her lip admiring her own view. “Madam.” She startled by the voice. She murmurs thanks and strolls up beside him. 

“No space?” Y/n in a voice only he can hear as she holds her hot samosas in a paper bag. 

“Nope, I remembered it wasn’t this crowded then.” He exhales.

“Let’s go somewhere else. I know a place.” She turns putting back on her cap and sunglass, he follows her closely behind.

The weather is perfect for a picnic. They found a bench away from prying eyes. They sit down, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Tom takes off his jacket, feeling too warm.   
“How on earth you can wear that in this weather?” Tom places his jacket on the bench.

Looking forward, Y/n shrugs her shoulders, “Maybe I’m cold-blooded.” She hears a low tsk by Tom. An awkward silence ensures. After finishing her samosas, “Well? Don’t tell me you asked me out just to comment on my fashion sense?”

“No, of course not!” He surprised at himself for saying that aloud that earned him a raised eyebrow from Y/n.

Tom takes a couple of minutes to compose his thoughts, “Y/n first I would like to apologise for being a jerk, a fool…”

Y/n adds on “AND An asshole. An idiot. A moron and...”

Narrowing his eyes at her, “Hey okay, I get it. I’m all of that.” He exhales before continuing, “I want to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t just stopped like that...it was wrong. I want to make amends.” Tom reaches out to hold her hand. He feels relief that she didn’t move away.

From afar they look alike a couple sitting on a park bench chatting, children laughing and dogs barking in the background. Y/n feels warm not because of the warmth of the sun but from the years passed. “I thought we had something.” Y/n voice cracks a little.

“Yes, yes we still do.” Tom voice is gentle, soothing as the tips of his fingers caresses her hand. Y/n memories came rushing back. Tom remain silent watching her eyes close behind the sunglasses, recalling the past. “I’m sorry. I know. I was a fool…I understand...” Tom didn’t what else to say so kept apologising. 

Suddenly, Y/n pull her hand away from Tom, gritting her teeth, “No you don’t! You haven’t got a clue what I’ve been through.” 

Tom finches at the sudden expression of anger, “ Y/n really I know. I’ve been through the hoops for years till Kenneth gave me the break I needed.”

Y/n turns her head slowly to face him. Her anger reached boiling point, she drops her voice low, “Tell me Mr Hiddleston, does going through the hoops included being raped?”

\-----------------

Tom had just came back with a meeting with UNICEF staff for his next project with them only his mind was not there only his body. He kept thinking of 2 days earlier, when Y/n told him she was raped. Unlocking his door, goes in and chucking his shoes in a corner instead of his usual putting him neatly on the shoe rack. He does know of rape victims only from word-of-mouth but never in his lifetime knew of someone who he is personally connected to be a victim. 

“Y/n, I’m sorry. I…” Tom stammers, not knowing how to respond.

Her head turning away to face a flock of pigeons started to gather around an old woman, “You remember, that night after you send me home.” pauses, in the corner of her eye Tom nods. “I hear a knock, I thought it was you. I immediately open the door but…” 

Tom wanted so much to put his arms around her but he is afraid of further upsetting her. He stayed quiet and listened.

“....it wasn’t you. The old woman started to toss some bread at the flock of pigeon. The pigeons coos happily and gobbles up the bread quickly. “I thought Eric was detained by the police but I heard later the club had employed new bouncers who didn’t know the manager had called the police, had released Eric before they arrived with a warning. A warning.” Y/n spit out the word. 

Tom clenching his jaw, blaming himself that he should have stayed with her. He hears the flock of pigeons flew off in search of another feeder to take advantage of. 

“After..it happened, I tried calling you. I tried so many times. You…” Y/n grips the empty paper bag tightly till her knuckles turned white.

Tom now remembers what happened that night, as he was walking back to his car. He was ambushed by a group of his fans. His mobile was put on silent mode as he didn’t want Simon to interrogate him about the voicemail he had left him. On hindsight, he made a selfish decision. Tom sits on his white sofa, running his fingers through golden curly hair, deep in thought.


	9. Chapter 9

One week later....

Y/n is back in her LA office going through some emails sent by her editor, Hazel. Though KMPG has office in London, she’s here to oversee her pet project, her first book is being made into a mini series. It’s first scene in LA. Y/n places her reading glasses and pinches the bridge of her nose. She wonders why can’t she just send the changes chapter by chapter instead of pages. Y/n puts on her glasses and continue reading through another email, changes for pages 12 - 20. Her stomach growls. She checks her watch, almost time for dinner. 

She is about to call it a day when there’s a knock on the door. Y/n is able to recognize each person by the way they knock. This one though, she doesn’t. She knows most of the staff has left except for the reception for a company dinner and dance. Y/n doesn’t like to go to such events preferring to work. She unable to recognise whether it’s male or female; 2 hard precise knocks yet gentle. Perhaps the ‘surprise visitor’ is nervous. The receptionist would tell her if there’s a visitor, there’s no way anyone can simply walk into the office area without access card. The knock came again. Tonight, he picked the wrong bitch to mess with.

“Just a minute.” Y/n replied to whoever it is knocking. She started to search for anything to be used a weapon. On her table, a mug; her favourite Sherlock mug, a Montblanc pen, in and out tray and her laptop. Suddenly, she remembered she has one of those novelty samurai umbrellas bought on a whim. Only the handle resemble a samurai sword but the stranger doesn’t know that. Standing behind her door, raising the umbrella above her head for maximum damage, “Come in.” she instructed.

The door opens slowly. Y/n’s adrenaline pumping through her veins. She hears a ruffling sound coming from the opening. She still have not seen his face, a shadow on the wall. Bracing herself, eyes shut she swings down the umbrella hoping it hit something. “Y/N! It’s me, TOM!” She open her eyes. Standing between Y/n and the door, Tom face white as the walls behind him, his eyes wide in terror. 

“Tom, what the fuck are you doing here!” Y/n throws away the umbrella, wanting to reach out for him but she stops herself, instead she crosses her arms over her stomach. 

“Jesus, Y/n. I just wanted to surprise you, not lose my head.” He bends down picking up a large brown paper bag. 

Y/n walking back to her desk, “Don’t you ever fucking do that again! You hear me! Why didn’t she tell me? Fuck, why do I pay her for!” Sitting down on her high back leather chair, pointing at him, “You fucking don’t you ever this ever, you hear!” She takes deep breaths to slow down her heart rate.

Tom strolls over to the desk, his eyes darken and chided her, “Hey, it’s not her fault. I told her not to tell you.” He places the bag on her table. “I saw the light is still on I figured you haven’t had your dinner.” Y/n stares hard but she could not stay mad at him. Maybe she is hungry so she pokes her nose in the bag, smelling its contents. Furrowing her eyebrows in disbelief and twitching her nose, “Fast food? Who would have thought, Tom Hiddleston buys fast food.” 

Tom relaxes and chuckles, turning around to find what almost decapitated him, “I didn’t know you’re trained in that,” Rubbing his neck, he finds what looks like a samurai sword, Y/n turn to chuckle and waves him off, “Oh no, that’s not a real samurai sword. It’s fake, actually one of those samurai umbrella I bought on a whim.”

“Cool.” He goes to the umbrella and picks it up. Inspecting the long, thin black umbrella, “This is so cool.” Bringing it over and leans it against her desk, sits down opposite her, “Alright, now that’s solved. Let’s eat. I’m starving.” Tom rummages through the paper bag. Tom takes out burgers and fries while Y/n pokes in the bendy straws into 16oz size cups. As Tom is taking a bite of his double cheese beef burger, he feels her eyes on him. Tom raises his eyebrows questioning her gaze. 

“Are you sure you’re not suppose to be somewhere else?” Y/n squinted at him skeptically. What she sees is, Tom in his fancy 202-level sheen-y blue suit with open collar white shirt. Tom finishes chewing, taking a drink while avoiding her eyes, “No. I just got back from an event.” He takes a few fries and pops them into his mouth. 

Y/n does not believe him but she lets it go for now. For a minute, they eat in silence but she finds the surroundings a little too quiet. So she opens her drawer, takes out the remote and turns on her 42” TV. “Welcome, D23 expo the ultimate disney fan event, in case if you’re wondering” The pretty blonde presenter standing in front of a baby blue backdrop with the name of the event plastered all over, chirps gleefully much to Y/n’s disgust. Within seconds, the pretty presenter turns somber, “Right at this moment, Tom Hiddleston is suppose to stroll down this blue carpet looking all handsome and charming but we heard from his team that he has urgent personal matters to attend. We wish you good luck and hope everything will turn out alright, whatever it is.” 

“Tom. You…” Y/n stares at him, in shock. 

Tom snatches the remote from her, “Right, oh well, there’s nothing to see.” He turns off the TV. He finishing off his burger and fries. 

“Tom, you didn’t need to blow off that for me.” Y/n stares at this silly man. She cannot believe he did that.

Tom exhales, “I don’t know what else to do Y/n. I keep sending you flowers and asking you out, you never did reply or pick up any of my calls. And I’ve been too busy doing promos to ask you personally. Only today, I get the car to drive pass your office, thinking you might have left for the day. I saw the light in your office,I guess someone up there still likes me. I had to take that chance.”

Y/n is speechless. She knows how these events matters to actors although most of them prefer to just act but these things are part of their job. At these events, most of the time is networking. Takes an effort to be seen, there so many new actors each year trying to hit the big time. Even the actors who have look like they have made it, have to work harder to get noticed for directors to cast them in their movie. In the fickle-minded business even famous actors can get flak for being typecast. These events are especially important for foreign actors like Tom, he needed to be seen otherwise he will be forgotten and fade away.

“But Tom…” Y/n felt he went too far to not attend the Disney event. She wouldn’t anyone to great chance of such exposure especially by a huge giant player like Disney not even for her. 

Tom reaches out and places his finger on her lips, “Can you please shut up and let me kiss you, please?” 

Y/n eyes gaze down from his gorgeous clear blue eyes to his thin pinkish lips. Tom stretches his long arms across the table, cupping her face with his large hands and draws her closer. Their lips meet in the centre of her table, leaning forward her hands lay flat on the table for balance. Their kiss was deep letting all those years just melts into the moment but it was all it took for Cleopatra to find her Marc Anthony.


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you sure, this looks alright?” Y/n had been trying on dresses for the last half hour. Tom lies stretching out his full height on their bed in his blue shirt and black wash-out jeans, rolling his eyes. 

Ever since the kiss, they have been inseparable. To avoid the paparazzi, they take precautions to meet whenever they can. They tried not to get involved in the same projects fearing they can smell something. For 6 months so far, there hasn’t been any reports of either Y/n or Tom seeing or dating anyone. They just moved in together last month however they have not been intimate. Only kisses, hugging, cuddling and holding hands Y/n allowed Tom with. Y/n has not overcome her fear of sex. Thankfully Tom is patient, he knows it’s not an easy thing to overcome with.

“Darling, please just choose one. We’ll be late.” Tom coos at her. 

“But I’m meeting your family for the first time! First impressions is always important.” Y/n sounded irritated, she has never been this nervous. Holding up a white chiffon dress turns to Tom, “How about this one?” She hears Tom exhales impatiently. 

Pulling out another dress, “Okay, okay! I’ll wear this one.” Y/n goes into the bathroom and changes, again. 

“Finally!” Tom jumps up for joy. 

They are standing in front of Diana’s door, Tom is about to press the doorbell, “Did you tell her about…” Y/n squeezes Tom’s hand tightly. He presses his lips on the top of her head, “She knows, darling.” Tom presses the doorbell, the ringing sound can be heard throughout the house. “Is she okay with it?” Y/n holding onto his arm for dear life. 

Before he could answer, the red door opens to a smiling woman with rosy cheeks. Her shock short white hair bounces as she draws Tom in for a hug, “Tom! Finally, I thought you got stuck in traffic.” Tom glances as Y/n who is turning red as a tomato. The smiling Diana turns to Y/n, “Welcome Y/n. Welcome to the family.”

The Hiddlestons and their spouses are gathered in the kitchen. Theirs is big family compared to hers; Y/n an only child raised by her mum. Tom is the middle-child flanked by his two sisters, Sarah the elder and Emma the younger. Being the elder sibling, Sarah constantly teases him about being the last one to marry. Emma’s husband, Yakov is used to the constant banter between the two, laughing his head off at their antics. Emma joins in the fun however it always ends up her being tickled by Tom to stop her teaming up with Sarah. In turn Emma runs to Jack, her husband for support. Jack is on the fence on this one, but still protects his wife from Tom ticklish hands. Sarah and Emma’s children playing outside, in their treehouse. Tom is known to them as the Tickle monster. 

“Penny for your thoughts, dear?” A startled Y/n jumps up from her seat, turning face to face with Diana. 

Y/n forcing a smile, “Oh it’s nothing. Just it’s nice to have everyone to get along so well.” 

Diana puts her hand over Y’/n’s, “I’m fortunate they remain wonderful to each other despite divorce. Tom is always the sensitive one between the three but he doesn’t show it to many.” Y/n nods in agreement. 

In the midst of all the laughter, Tom’s eyes meets Y/n. He breaks away from the pack and strolls over to Diana and Y/n. “What are you two ladies, talking about?” He kisses Diana on her cheek and Y/n on her forehead. Sitting down, pouring himself some tea. 

“Oh I was just telling her about all your embarrassing childhood stories.” Without skipping a beat, Diana replied her son.

Tom moaned in embarrassment, “Oh mother. Please don’t tell her those stories.”

In the corner of Diana’s eye she sees Y/n drinking the tea, her lips twitches “Oh why not, how on earth would your future children know about what did their father did when he was young?” Immediately after the last word is said, Y/n starting coughing, hard. Tom glares at his mother while he gently rubs Y/n back. “Are you alright dear?” Diana smiles triumptly, that is the exact reaction she wanted from Y/n. 

While Tom’s sisters drag Y/n away for an assimilation ritual of their own, Tom pulls his mother to aside, “Mother, can you please stop with the teasing about the children part?” He pulls an imaginary loose thread on the table cloth. 

Diana raises her eyebrow but she sense a different reason behind his overprotectiveness, “And why not? As her future-mother-in-law I think I’m entitled, a little teasing.”

Already Tom feels uncomfortable about Y/n’s past, talking to his mother about his sexual life is horrifying. Besides, he doesn’t even know how to put across his problem without cringing. 

Given Y/n’s past Diana have a go at guessing the problem,“She’s not intimate with you, is that what you’re trying to say?” When Tom nods, she knew she had it the nail on the head. She rests her hand on his, “Don’t worry. She’ll when she’s ready. Give her time.” 

Tom needed the ressurance from his mother. It is not like he is impatient, he is more worried of hurting her than anything else in the world. It took him years to find someone he feel at ease with. Someone who loves him for who he is; a love worth more than just a physical attraction. 

“So when can I put out the wedding announcement in the papers?” Diana interrupted his thoughts. 

Tom shakes his head in disbelief on how shameless she can be, “Mother, you’ve not met her mum. Here you’re talking about a wedding.” 

“If her mum can raise such a wonderful daughter, what more can I ask for?” Diana kisses both Tom’s cheeks.

One month later, Y/n brings Tom and Diana home to meet her mum, Juliana. Diana and Juliana turns out that they went to school together and even better they were classmates who lost contact many years ago. The whole day they spent reminiscing their memories of their old school days and teachers who taught them. 

Both Tom and Y/n feel relief they get along. Leaving both mothers in the house, walking hand in hand. Y/n brings Tom to an orange tree outside her house. Pulling her close, his back leaning on a tree. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, he whispers “How does Mrs Hiddleston sound to you?” One arm around her waist, Tom brushes his fingers against Y/n cheek. 

Y/n can feel her cheeks getting warm, looking away. She shrugs her shoulders.

“What do you mean, is that no?” teases Tom.

Y/n narrow her eyes at him, “No...” Tom stares at her in mock disbelief.

Suddenly Y/n breaks out into giggles, “Mrs Hiddleston is only when we’re together. I’m still Y/n professionally.” Tom closes and opens his eyes in relief. Their fingers intertwined and bodies fit with each other perfectly, they kiss a little longer than briefly.


	11. Chapter 11

3 months later, Diana puts in the engagement announcement in the newspaper. As expected, like other celebrity wedding announcements, there are reports that his fans are mourning that he is ending his bachelorhood too soon and the announcement ‘broke’ the internet. Her fans are mostly supportive though they are in shock that no one knew of their romance. Their wedding is set in the Autumn the following year. 

Soon the invites from various events started to come in, inviting both Tom and Y/n. She is not interested in going any events but compromise to attend only major events, like Golden Globes. She will reconsider to attend award event if Tom is nominated or if did not clash with her schedule. Tonight, they are attending the MTV awards. Tom is feeling more nervous than those who are nominated for the award. 

“Darling, what’s the matter? You’re restless since we left the house.” They are in the car on their way to the venue of the award show.

“Nothing.” Tom tries to reassure her, hold her hand and smiling tightly. 

Y/n shaking her head at his stubbornness. Ignoring him, she looks up the nominees on her mobile. Her eyes caught on to a familiar name; the who’s who in the music business will be attending of course but under who will be performing for the show. Taylor Swift will be performing her new single ‘Look what you made me do’. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? We can not go.” A worried Y/n gazes at Tom who is looking out the window.

Turning to Y/n, “We’ll bump into her sooner or later. Might as well now to get the awkwardness done with.” Squeezing her hand, “Don’t worry. I’m here. We’ll do it together,m okay?” Y/n nods. Tom knows saying that aloud is more for his own benefit than Y/n’s. Their journey continues with the meeting with his ex weighs heavily on their minds. 

At the awards after-party, Tom is chatting with Chris Hemsworth and Mark Ruffalo while Y/n is busy replying to her emails on her mobile. “Hello.” Y/n looks up to see a smiling Taylor Swift in her white sweetheart bust and red ruffle skirt. “Hi.” Y/n does not know what is she suppose to do. Does she invite Taylor to sit or does she stand to speak to Taylor?

Thankfully, Taylor made the decision for her, “May I sit?” she eyes at the empty seat beside her. Y/n nods. “Thanks.” Flashing her white teeth, Taylor sits. Her smile never leaves her face as she gently touching Y/n’s arm as though they are BFFs, “So, you’re the girl who manages to tame the beast.” Y/n laughs awkwardly, hardly thinking Tom of a beast to tame. He is more of a romantic at heart. Taylor leans in, whispering “Oh come on, tell me what’s your secret? How do you do it?” Taylor presists her a few more times after Y/n relented. 

Y/n pulls on her ear lobe, nervously, “Well, I guess being my nerdy self.” 

Taylor glances at Tom who is engrossed in his conversation with Mark and Chris, whispers, “I tried. It didn’t work. Come on, there’s must be something else.” 

Y/n shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t know what else to say.” Before Taylor says something, Y/n hears a high pitch voice called out her name from over her shoulder. She turns and sees Lady Gaga walking towards her in what she calls it her ‘normal outfit’; a Brandon Maxwell white dress with voluminous sleeves. 

Lady Gaga smiles sweetly, and sits herself beside Y/n. Now Y/n is trapped between 2 of the most influential women in the music industry. “Y/n right? I love your latest book, Who built the Moon? Very interesting. There some facts even I didn’t even know about.” 

“Thank you. I’m glad you enjoy it. Love story between the 2 astronauts. The backdrop is about Russians and Man’s first trip to the Moon.” Y/n casually mentions it mainly for Taylor’s benefit. Y/n feels a touch on her arm.

“You write? That’s so awesome.” Taylor raising her voice slightly, by now a few eyes cast glances at us. 

“Oh you didn’t know? Taylor, she’s not only writes. She sings too.” From under the table, Lady Gaga puts her hand on Y/n’s. 

Y/n feels uncomfortable about that part of her life but remain composed, who can say Lady Gaga has your back right in a catfight, “Oh it’s a long time ago. Wait, how did you know?” Turning to Lady Gaga.

Lady Gaga grins a like a persian cat, “Oh I know someone from Black Cat records.” She leans in to whisper into Y/n’s ear, “He still can’t forget you.” Y/n blushes.

Taylor flinches at the mention of Black Cat Records, Y/n can see her mask is cracking, “You, still hrm sing?” 

Y/n senses a little coldness from Taylor, “Well, I used to. To pay the bills. Now, I only do it with close friends and family.” 

“Now if only she had signed on with Black Cat, we would be the ones looking up to her instead of the other way around.” Lady Gaga flips her shoulder length hair. 

After that statement, they did a stare down that last for 30 seconds before Taylor excuse herself mumbling about she needing the ladies. Y/n can feel the tension between the two even though the standoff is only brief. Y/n and Lady Gaga watches Taylor for a moment for seeing her pulled by one of her squad BFF, “Thank you.” Y/n turns to Lady Gaga.

Seeing her job is done, stands up not before kissing Y/n on her cheek, “No problem. I know people like her too well, dear.” She sashayed away, disappearing into the crowd.

“Wow, that’s what I call Wonder Woman.” Tom suddenly appears beside Y/n.

Kissing Tom on the corner of his mouth, “I know right. You could feel the tension when they did the stare down earlier. I still got goosebumps.”

Rubbing Y/n arms, “At least now, Taylor knows who she is messing with.” he smiles.

“Yeah that. And where were you?” Y/n narrows her eyes at him. 

Holding his hands up in surrender, his blue clear eyes widen “Hey I saw you and Taylor. I figured you don’t need my help when Lady Gaga came to your rescue. Besides Mark and Chris told me not to get involved otherwise I might put my foot in the mouth.” 

Y/n shakes her head, “Argh men.” 

Tom and Y/n wedding was a fun one, with lots of family and close friends invited. Since Tom had worked with many internationally famous people, they came in droves. Y/n did extend her invite to Lady Gaga however she had to prepare for her concert. She did send a large bouquet of roses and a giant teddy bear for the couple. 

Tom throws himself onto the bed, “Argh at last. A bed.” Lying on his stomach, his tall and large frame fills half of the queen-size bed. 

Y/n wheels in her luggage and moves it beside the empty side of the bed. “Tom can you put away your bag first before you tackle the bed.” Y/n chides him.

Tom sticks out his tongue at her. Y/n raises her eyebrow surprised at his reaction, “Tom, did just you stick out your tongue at me?” Tom does it again to emphasize his point. Y/n ignores his childish behaviour and continues unpacking her clothes needed for later.

Feeling bad, Tom sits up “Sorry. I’m just jet-lagged after the long flight.”

Y/n sits on the corner of the bed facing Tom, “I know. There’s no need to be childish about it, Mr Hiddleston.” 

Tom knows she only calls him Mr Hiddleston when she is angry with him, “I’m sorry.” Then he sees the corner of her mouth twitches, “Hey….” Tom realises he has been tricked by her.

Y/n breaks into laughter, “You should have seen your face, Tom.” 

Tom pulls her onto the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around the giggling Y/n. “You fooled me, Mrs Hiddleston. That’s not nice. How are you going to make up to me?” Inhaling her scent; she smells of peony flowers, his nose nudges her cheek and traces down to her neck. He feels her stiffen in his arms. Realising his mistake, he starts to pull away but she holds onto him. Tom eyes searches her eyes, afraid to do anything fearing he would hurt her. Instead, she moves closer to him.

Y/n buries her face in his chest smelling something familiar. Smiling into his neck, “You smell of oranges...” Looking up at him, his blue eyes swimming in clear waters, as Y/n leans in to kiss his lips, she whispers, “You smell like home.”


End file.
